


Pacified

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian finds out that Baelfire has nightmares every night. He comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautyofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beautyofnight).



The day Baelfire moved from the crew quarters to the captain's chamber was the day Killian learned about the boy’s frequent nightmares. These episodes would involve waking up in the wee hours, thrashing, and screaming and technically waking up the whole ship. Killian was no expert on nightmares. But he had made Baelfire his responsibility. So if Baelfire needed help getting a good night’s sleep, then helping the boy is what he would do.

That night the nightmares came again. A sharp kick to the back of his bad knee woke him up. Behind him, on the bed, Bae was already kicking and flailing at the sheets. Killian sits up and grabs the boy in his arms, steadying him so he wouldn’t hurt himself or anyone. As opposed to shaking him awake, Killian discovered that hugging him close and running his fingers through the boy’s hair was more effective in calming him down. More importantly, Bae responds to his voice. So he gently recites the boy’s name over and over as if calling him from the dream realm he had fallen in.

Not long after, Bae's eyes flutter open in awareness. And like many nights before, he finds the older man smiling down on him while brushing strands of hair away from his eyes; his warm fingers quieting his violent sobs.

"It’s okay my boy, you were just dreaming." Killian speaks in a hushed tone.

Baelfire hates his nightmares. He had been told what he does when he has them and he has never wished for anything so bad in his life than to be rid of them. "Thank you." Bae murmurs. Clearly sounding disappointed at himself.

Killian gives him a comforting smile and wipes the young man's tear stained cheek with his thumb. Bae closes his eyes at the touch and when he opens them, his eyes find Killian's.

"Was it the same dreams?” Bae doesn't reply. He simply fixes Killian with a soft, searching stare that made the older man feel defenseless and vulnerable. Bae had undeniably sharp and soulful eyes that told Killian, from the moment he looked into those pools of brown orbs, that Baelfire was a very special boy. A boy with a bright mind, a good heart and… a very pretty face—

"You're not like him." Bae’s voice jolts Killian from his reverie.

"Him"? He’s not sure he understands and raises his eyebrow with the question.

"My papa." Bae clarifies.

"I take it you mean that in a good way?" Killian teases with a grin.

"Yeah." Bae smiles although a bit melancholy. Killian ruffles the boy’s hair in an attempt to cheer him up. His efforts are rewarded with bright smile; a smile he had grown fond of seeing. "I'm glad." Killian says, sounding a bit more cheerful than he intended.

When Bae buries his face in Killian’s chest, the gesture surprises the older man but before he could stop himself, his arms had already wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer. It felt like the most natural thing in the world for Killian and he wondered if Bae felt the same way. Holding him gave Killian a feeling of pure happiness which he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. And that alone made him want to hug Bae for as long as he could. And he did. For the next time he opened his eyes, he finds his room bathe in a bright light and Bae looking down at him; a big bright smile on his face.

“Good morning captain!” Bae greets him cheerfully. And with that, Killian couldn’t agree more. 


End file.
